Ed and Roy were just friends?
by anime4ever1124
Summary: This is a what if...? story. The plot is that Hawkeye finds out about Ed & Roy's relationship... but now it seems everyone in Central knows about it. Will Ed and Roy stay together? Please review... NOTE: chapter 2 coming soon
1. Ed and Roy were just friends?

A/N: First off... I don't own FMA or its chars. only the ideas and story lines...

ok next! I got bored with retypeing my other stories and hey it is a new year... so while you wai for my other stories to be posted, read this.

It will be sad at first but it will get happier... maybe...

**Ed and Roy were just friends?**

Ed and Roy were friends. They were good friends, but only fiends. At least that's what everyone thought. They were always together. No one thought anything of it. Not once. Some assumed the boy needed a sort of fatherly figure or some such. Others thought the man needed a young boy to show off to or teach his skills to. More like a child that'll follow him around like a puppy and watch his every move and enjoy his company. No one thought of their 'friendship' to be more than that. Guess they were wrong.

Now it seemed that everyone was avoiding the two in question. One of them would show up really late or not at all. The later pertained to Edward more so than Roy. But it was quite clear that they both wanted to be left alone. Hawkeye sighed. She was partly responsible for this whole mess. It _was_ in her nature to be a bit too nosey for her own good. She was only trying to protect them, but it seemed to get out of her hands. She looked over to the zombified teen. He had not said hello to anyone this week. His eyes were puffy and red, and he constantly rubbed them. His nose never seemed to stop running, and the wastebasket beside his desk was overflowing with used tissues. The pile of papers sat in the corner out of his sight. The usually bright blond hair was now a dull yellow.

"Edward?" Hawkeye gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He shrugged her hand off. She looked down at him with a rather sad look, something that she rarely showed. Mustang walked in, half asleep. He saw the gloomy teen and looked instantly away. His raven hair was messy and stuck up in places, telling that his 'coffee run' had been an excuse to run off and try to sleep.

Edward's younger brother, Alphonse, has been deeply worried about his brother. When Ed had appeared at the front door on lazy afternoon, Al knew something had happened. Ed and Roy had been living together for some time now and Al was one of the few that knew of the two male's relationship. He did is best not to judge his brother, though it was a tad tricky. See, Alphonse hadn't been around too many gays to really understand what or how they truly felt for each other, but when is brother asked him on his thoughts he couldn't not like the pair. The only thing hat still bothers him was their ages, but he kept his mouth shut and remembered that this was his brother. He just wanted to see Edward smile.

Roy seemed to have excelled at that. There was almost never a moment when one of them was not smiling. They were always happy. Edward would be laughing or pouting. Roy would be smirking or chuckling. It was never a dull moment with the two of them. Their friendship seemed unbreakable. Until…

This is getting to far. Let me start with about a week ago, just before Hawkeye butted in…

******

A/N: OK! How'd I do? PLEASE read and respond!!!!


	2. How Did This Whole THing Begin?

How did this whole thing begin?

Oh yes!

Let's go back about one week ago…

It was your typical afternoon. The two were walking home. They always walked this way. They smiled at each other every so often. They never had a care in the world. Or of the many people who watched them, most of who had grown used to seeing the two. They walked down the street hand in hand.

The taller of the two and he was taller by, well, a lot; had a smirk upon his face that said he was enjoying the presence of the short blond beside him. The blond had been humming to a tune he did not recognize.

The boy looked over at the man, still humming. He paused as he tripped, only to be caught by a strong arm that could only belong to Roy. He blushed to a light pink. Roy laughed.

"What?" Ed stared at the hysterical man.

"You're just so cute," the onyx eyes almost glowed. He bent over planting a gentle kiss on the blonds' cheek. The boy's blush went to a darker shade of red. The smirk spread across his face.

The boy gasped as the man pulled away. "Gah!"

"What?" Roy gave him an innocent smile, bending over towards the boy.

"You-"A kiss interrupted him. He let himself be pulled into a deep kiss. The rubber band that held his long, blond hair was removed. The hair fell around his face. A hand ran through it.

It was plain to see they loved each other. Though they hated to admit it. It was hard for them to work together and be so close and unable to show any signs of their feelings. They longed for the moments of their love. Every time the others took breaks, they ran to each other's arms. They enjoyed every moment they shared. The two were almost inseparable. They had been doing a great job at hiding their relationship from the other workers. Neither of them wanted to have anyone in the know just yet. The fear of disapproval was too unbearable for them both. Their age especially was a touchy discussion. Roy _was nearly_ twice as old as Edward. Thought they loved each other dearly. It was just…. It was hard for them. Not to mention Roy's reputation as a 'ladies man' would be lost. Not that Ed ever believed a word of it. He had never seen Roy with anyone other than Hawkeye, but that was only at work. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen Roy with anyone.

Roy laughed at him.

"What?" the boy demanded.

"Nothing. It's just you," he chuckled.

"Huh?" the teen shot him a funny look.

The older male pointed at the younger's face, "THAT! Your face, it's so adorable!"

Ed sighed, and sucked in a deep breath. "I AM NOT ADORABLE!"

"Yes you are. You're even cuter when you get mad like that," Roy smirked.

"I DO NOT!" the blushing teen pouted at him pathetically.

"Come on," the onyx eyes sparkled as he pulled the boy along the sidewalk leading up to his house. When they got in the front door, Roy turned and stopped the boy with a hand. "Stay here a second." He walked into the kitchen, looking around at the decoration job he had done.

Today marked a year of dating.

He thought back to the day they both sat awkwardly in his office; both were trying to say their feelings for the other. He chuckled under his breath. Snapping his fingers and producing a flame, he lit the carefully placed candles and fireplace. He grabbed the already prepared plates from the fridge and set them in the microwave. He turned on some music and started the food. Roy removed his military jacket and replaced it with a dress jacket and a simple tie. He took out the warm plates and set them on the already dressed table. He placed himself in the seat in front of the fire.

"Oh, Edward," he called sweetly.

The boy had removed some things too. More like almost everything. The boy still had his tight leather pants on and his red jacket, along with his boots. His hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. He teen gave him a devilish look.

"You _do_ know what day today is," he purred, making Roy shiver.

"Of course," the man stared at the slow moving blond. "How could I _ever_ forget today?"

"Hmm," the boy tilted his head to the right. "What is this?" He asked innocently.

"It's dinner. For us," he blushed slightly.

"Aw, thank you," he smiled with a child-like grin.

"Come sit down and eat," Roy motioned to the chair across from him.

That grin was back. He knew he was tormenting the man. He knew just what Roy wanted, but he kept his taunts down. It was hard for him to not laugh at the faces his lover made. He couldn't think of a better night for them, than tonight. He had longed for this night, tonight, to come for some time now.

They began to eat quietly, both trying to find a way to tease the other. They were eating a simple meal of steak and potatoes. Roy had opened a bottle of champagne. He poured two glasses of the bubbly drink. He handed the blond one and sat with the other. They raised their glasses and drank.

Roy stabbed one of the slices of meat with force. He offered the thing to Ed, who blushed as he took a bite. The dark eyes never left him for long. Edward noticed Roy's stares. Their eyes caught, and they both turned away, blushing madly.

Now done with dinner, the two sat silently on the couch. Edward leaned on Roy's shoulder, as he has done many nights before, usually with another alchemy book in his hands. Roy held up the morning's newspaper, frowning at the talk of war and rising prices of gas. He hated the thought of even going back into a war.

He glanced down at the blond. He defiantly didn't want Edward to be involved in this. There were just some things about war that the blond was not ready for. He feared how the fighting might affect his little lover. Roy defiantly did not want that to happen.

Edward giggled as he was carried, by Mustang, up the stairs. They fell into the soft blankets, laughing and kissing. Their quick kisses turned to passionate ones, their bodies moved as one. They couldn't keep their control, and fell into the familiar rhythm of each other.

It was more than love. They needed to be together, with their significant half. They had tonight to say everything that they couldn't say any other night.

"I'm glad you asked me out," the blond mumbled, struggling against his sleep deprived body.

"I'm glad you even came with me," the raven haired man whispered back.

"Thank you," he breathed as he fell asleep with his head on the strong chest.

Roy gave a low chuckle and joined his young lover in a blissful sleep.

Things were looking rather grim for a simple 'routine' inspection. He needed to get the boy away from here and fast. He thought of the North Headquarters, but even he would hate to be sent there without the youngest alchemist.

The blond stood behind him. "What are you planning?" He whispered into the elder's ear.

Roy jumped at the voice. "Edward," he sighed. "I was just looking for potential vacation spots."

"Hmm," the teen murmured. "This wouldn't happen to be a plan to keep us out of Central and get away from the talk of _war_ would it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't"

He turned to face the boy, "Look, people who go out to war come back-well, not themselves. And I don't-"

"You don't want me to get all fucked up from the shit I'll see there?"

"Yes, but minus the cussing," he teased. The boy often talked this way around everyone else. It was rare for him to curse around Roy.

Edward gave his Colonel a rather cocky grin, knowing that was exactly what Mustang _wanted_ to say.

A knock on the door pulled them apart. They did, however, stay near the desk. Havoc walked in with yet more papers. The dark eyes sadly glared at the manila envelopes, whishing they would just go away.

When the other had gone, the blond crawled into the elder's lap. "You know that nothing is going to happen to me right? I'll be fine, even if I have to be in a crappy war." The boy giggled.

The dark eyes watched him sadly. No matter where they were, he always wanted to see Edward smile. "You wouldn't last ten minutes," he teased.

"Are you still talking about war here?" The teen bit his lower lip, giving another giggle.

"I don't know. Am I?" Roy placed a kiss to his cheek. "But this isn't a very good spot for this. Dinner?"

"Where?"

"At- at…."

The boy giggled.

"Shhh," he warned. Giving him another kiss, Roy signed a few more papers. "Why don't you think of a few places we could go, and let me know, okay?"

"Fine," he pouted as he slid away. He gave his Colonel a sly grin and disappeared.

The dark eyes hated to watch him go. They were so close, but they were not allowed-at least by themselves-to be 'together' as a couple at work. They didn't need more questioning into their personal lives. The main reasons being, Ed wasn't eighteen yet and Mustang was twice his age sitting at a _lovely_ thirty-two. He sighed, turning back to his problem at hand. He needed to get his love out of Central and fast. Or… He grimaced at the other idea that came to mind. He would hate it but if it worked, than he hoped Edward Elric would forgive him.

"WHAT?"


	3. The Note

**A/N: okay here is the final chapter.. then I'm making a following fic... This story didn't go as planned so I may rewrite it gain later...Thank you for reading however.**

"WHAT?"

"You have to understand," the older grumbled. "It's for your own good!"

"But you promised!"

"Promised? I only promised that I'd keep you safe."

"How could you?" the blond screamed in a teary voice. He stood angrily in the doorway.

"I'm doing what is best for us both."

He stormed into the bedroom. "And that means sending me away to Briggs?"

"Edward, please," he lowered his head; too tired to stand he sank to the bed. "Try to understand. I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you."

"I don't want to lose _you_!" he cried. Salty tears ran down his face. He slowly walked closer to his lover. He whispered softly, "Roy?"

The onyx eyes looked up, seeing the upset boy. He pulled him closer. "I don't want this anymore than you. I hate doing this to you, but we need to be separated for me to even be able to fight. Remember we still can't announce ourselves to the world just yet."

The young man kissed his superior roughly. It was everything he wanted to say pushed into this one quick motion. Roy lay back, keeping their lips pressed together. The blond cried into the kiss. He loved the older male, but his pride wouldn't let him go.

They stayed there for a long while. Until the cracked voice emitted from the younger alchemist, "Will we ever be able to tell people our secret?"

"Edward," the older drew his attention. "You know why we can't tell anyone about _us_."

"But-"

"I'm sorry."

An awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them knew what else to say.

The younger sent him a pout, trying the get his way. "Can't we tell them in a few years?"

"Maybe."

"You're all sad and upset now," the younger complained.

"I'm supposed to be working," he reminded the boy.

A low chuckle escaped the teen, "Since when do you do work?"

"I do plenty of work."

"Sure you do," they trailed off into silence. "Um?"

"Hm?" Roy looked up.

Edward shifted under his gaze. "What if the Fuehrer wants me to go?"

"What do you mean?"

He pulled out a small envelope, "He sent me this. It was in your mail box. Are you sure no one knows?"

"I-" he was at a loss for words. He took the formal paper. ""I guess you are going to war with me." He gave a soft chuckle. "One step ahead," he whispered.


End file.
